Pureblood Queen
by r x a r e
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno is adopted into the Uchiha family due to the death of her pureblood vampire parents. She sets out to try and achieve her ambition - to change the way everyone thinks of vampires. Sakura is sick of being weak, but even mice bite when they're trapped in determination. A story based on the saying : 'Every great dream begins with a great dreamer.'


_**Pureblood Queen**_

 ** _"Round and round like a horse on a carousel. Will I catch up to love? I can never tell ..." - Melanie Martinez_**

 ** _'Every great dream begins with a great dreamer.'_**

* * *

"We can't be together, Mebuki! Please tell me you're aware of that..." He massaged his aching temple with trembling fingers, shaking his head as he did so.

"What about Sakura?" She cried, banging her clenched fists on his chest before she caressed the poor, crying child in her loving grip. It was as if Sakura already had a short glimpse of the situation they were currently suffering from. They were in Hell.

"What about her! Do you want to protect her? If we stay together, all three of us are going to die eventually! Do you want us all to die?" Everything was silent except for the rough wind that continued to bang against their tinted window. Kizashi came to a conclusion on what they were going to do. He stared at them both with content, and felt a hint of guilt growl inside of him. "Give.. give her to the Uchihas. They're the closest family we have." He turned around, his back now facing his daughter and wife who were drenched in tears. "I'm going to protect you both. I'll endure the pain for the sake of love." Kizashi swurved his head around and grinned before rushing out of the house.

Mebuki wasn't able to disagree with him. This was their fate- she had to do her main part of her job. She glanced quickly at her daughter who was wearing a small frown on her face. "Please don't be upset with us because we're choosing your fate." Mebuki ran out of her house and began sprinting down the narrow path that led to the Uchihas household.

She arrived at her desired destination. _We're always scared in believing anything._ Mebuki knocked swiftly on their door. She allowed her tears to fall from her upset eyes. _So like a child we cry, not holding it back._ Mikoto opened up her door with a surprised face. She ushured Mebuki to enter, but Mebuki declined the offer.

"Please help by taking care of our daughter !" _I gaze up faraway into that winter sky._ She bursted into tears as Mikoto held the crying girl. She comforted both Mebuki and her child. _In a world full of vast horizons._ "I'm going to die, Mikoto. Keep my daughter safe - my precious pureblood. She's the last hope for the dying Harunos. _It's so easy to feel you're alone._

Mikoto hesitated to ask, but she did anyway. "Mebuki... what is her name?"

"S-sakura.." She responded slowly.

"Sakura Valor Uchiha." Mikoto blurted out sweetly. Her friend's face lit up as she came over and kissed her daughter.

"Forgive me for not being able to live with you.. to care for you.. or to protect you. Hold everything that you have dear to you. Don't take anything for granted and- and grow up as a healthy, young woman. Respect your family and.. be sure to not come where I'm going at a young age.. My dear Sakura Valor Uchiha." And with those last and final heartbreaking words, Mebuki disappeared into the darkened shadows - into reality.

Being a pureblood vampire was a curse, it ruined everything, even anything. It controlled your life, leaving you to be hunted. It destroyed comfortness.

Mikoto stood there, baffled. It was true. She was taking care of a pureblood vampire- a dangerous thing. Despite how tempted she was to throw the girl out, she realized that this child in her arms was the most prized possession her dearst friend had. She shut the door after Mebuki disappeared and was no longer visible. Mikoto rocked the child to sleep carefully before sitting down with her.

Her stamina hsd dissolved. Who could blame her? It was 2AM in the morning. Mikoto wrapped themselves in a large mountain of cozy blankets. _I will stand up restored._

'What a horrible time to be hunted by hunters. Thank god we aren't purebloods, but just simple vampires.' She thought as she closed her eyes. 'I'll succeed in what your parents couldn't, Sakura Valor Uchiha.' That morning, she made a vow she'd stick to forever.

But little did they know that this was the beginning of Sakura Valor Uchiha, who was born again.

15 YEARS LATER

A more mature Sakura stood there with her chakra burning like a furious flame. She felt wrong, but couldn't stop.

"Fugaku, she's gone into berserk mode." Mikoto sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. They'd been fighting for what seemed like forever, but Sakura's power was too immense for her very own.

Sakura's body was in control, she was going berserk, burning up with hot-pink chakra. The pureblood bolted toward Mikoto who was kneeling down for a break. Sakura bared her fangs, making Mikoto gasp.

"Chains!" Another woman cried. Golden chains emerged from behind Mikoto - and straight away the female Uchiha knew who was exactly helping them. It was Kushina - she knew everything about them, including their vampire secret and the truth about Sakura. Despite the fact that Kushina and her family were hunting ninjas, Kushina had never hurt them.

Kushina grinned softly. "Go, Fugaku!"

Mikoto's husband obeyed and started to weave his hand signs. " _ **Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!"**_ He cried as a large fireball flew straight at tge caged Sakura.

Sakura twitched and snarled threateningly at the squad. A smile appeared on her face.

"Fugaku, don't- !" Too late Fugaku looked into Sakura's dark, emerald orbs.

 _You fall from heavens gate into a villans fate "_ Break me free." Sakura demanded with pure spice. Fugaku obeyed, tackling Kushina emotionlessly - forcing her to deactivate her jutsu. Sakura quickly dodged the fireball. She looked behind her. "Jutsusutira." (Jutsu stealer) She whispered. _This swift gale of wind must carry me there._ The fireball was now in Sakura's grip. "Hold Kushina and Mother down, including yourself." _To that blue sky up above._ She threw the fire back at them.

" _ **Firestyle: Dragon Flames Jutsu."**_

 _ **"Amaterasu: Eternal Flames."**_ The two Uchiha boys spoke calmly in unison. Itachi's Amarterasu quickly merged together with Sasuke's Dragon Flames. They overtook Sakura's fireball, increasing their's in strength and overwhelming size.

Mikoto wrestled with her husband awkwardly while Kushina prepared herself. " _ **Ultimate Chain Bonding Jutsu!"**_ She clenched her fists tightly. Her red, soft maroon-colored flying hair was infused with chakra. They served as a strong barrier to protect her chains. They were wrapped strongly around her outstretched chains that were flying through the air.

Mikoto pinned Fugaku to the floor before desperately fiddling with her handsigns. "Break."

He quickly broke out of his mode and scratched his head - wondering what just occurred in his mind. "I'll explain later. In short, you were caught in her berserk genjutsu." Mikoto scrambled off from the floor and began to support her friend and beloved family. She embraced the thought of what would've currently been happening if she decided to kill Sakura. Would they be dealing with this? Or feeling ecstasy without her? Obviously it would've been peaceful, but Mikoto would be suffering from guilt. But Mikoto was grateful for Sakura. She had never birthed a daughter, so she felt attached to Sakura clearly - but sooner or later one of them were going to leave, sadly.

The large Amaterasu Fireball hit Sakura who was helplessly caught in several golden chains. Sakura stumbled to the floor due to the immense impact - but still, Kushina's chains surrounded her carelessly.

Mikoto ran over to Sakura after embracing her friend and family as a sign of appreciation. She did her handsigns with ease. "Break Berserk." Mikoto infused the very last drop of her chakra into Sakura's trembling body.

Sasuke stared at his mother and sister coldly. He scoffed bitterly, "Tch, pathetic." With those words, he walked off as Sakura finally gained consciousness. Sakura slowly crawled over to her bitter brother.

"T-thank you, Sasuke-oniichan.." She fainted with her hand still clinging onto his shirt. Itachi chuckled as Sasuke sighed and picked her up warmly. 'Troublesome girl' He thought with a smirk.


End file.
